Sara's Big Plan
by trishaj48
Summary: Sara has the man of her dreams so now she is forming a plan to bring two others together. Who her co-conspirator is will surprise you. A few surprises toward the end and skeletons reveled. As always, I clam no ownership of CSI.
1. Chapter 1

Sara's Big Plan

Chapter 1

The shift had been quiet and Gil was thankful for that, the last few days had been "crazy" to use Sara's word. But crazy did describe it.

There had been a rash of prank call outs, some sort of collage hazing, Gil assumed but could never prove. A CPR dummy found floating face down in a pool - a bag of bones that turned out to be ones stolen from some science lab - a "dead body" that was really a homeless man that someone had spilled ketchup all over while he was sleeping.

"Ready to go home?" Sara asked him standing at the door. "More then ready," Gil said smiling at her, "Meet you in the car." Sara blew him a kiss and walked out the door.

Gil knew he was a lucky man and each time he seen Sara just made him more sure of that fact. They had meant 10 years ago at a seminar Gil was teaching. It took him 7 of those years to admit that he loved her. It was three years ago that something happened that made Gil realize that he could not live without her. The kidnapping, Sara being trapped under that car and the fear when Gil thought he had lost her. He had asked Sara to marry him and even thought she said yes, that did not happen until last day Sara had come to Gil and told him she had to settle her past before she could move on. Sara went back to her childhood home, found her mother and solved the puzzle to her past. She had stayed away for three months.A month after Sara came back they were married in a private ceremony, it was shortly after that that the rules had been changed and Sara came back to graves with him and the others.

"Hey man, Sara told me to tell you to get your backside moving or she will leave your sorry ass right here." Gil snapped back to reality at the sound of Warrick's voice. "Thanks," Gil said grabbing a folder and heading out the door.

In the car he apologized. "Got thinking," Gil told Sara. "A case?" she asked starting the car. "About us," he said reaching over to kiss her. "I think I like that," Sara said, with a smile that promised something more then a kiss.

Pulling in the driveway Sara looked over at Gil, "I have a problem and I am not sure how to take care of it." Gil was about to tell Sara he had one too, it seemed lately he could not get enough of her and the starting of a bulge in his trousers was proof of that, but there was something in her tone of voice that stopped him.

"Anything I can help with?" Gil asked, as they went inside. "It's Catherine," Sara said, "She is so miserable lately and I think I know why, Warrick."

Sara sat at the table, Gil poured the tea then joined her. "And what makes you say that?" he asked.

"Oh come on, are you telling me you don't see the way she looks at him? She practically melts each time she looks at him and the other day he brushed up against her and I thought she was going to have an - you know - right there in the break room."

Gil had to laugh at the thought of Catherine having a "you know" in the break room. What was even funnier was the fact that Sara could not say the word orgasm.

"I have not noticed," Gil told Sara. "MEM!" was all she would say.

"We have to get them together," Sara added, "Warrick has been so miserable since his divorce." Then Sara added, "He should have never married whats-her-name anyway."

"I think we should stay out of other peoples lives," Gil told her even though he knew Sara wouldn't and was already planning a way to make it happen.

"Sara?" Gil said, he received no answer from her. "Sara?" he repeated, again with no response. "Sara Jessica Grissom," Gil said as if calling her by her full name would make a difference. Still nothing, she was lost in deep thought.

A smile crossed Gil's face, he stood and walked up behind Sara, carefully he moved the hair from the back of her neck. Softly he kissed it as he ran his hands down her arms. That did the trick, Gil finally got her attention.

She stood and turned to him, how she loved those blue eyes. "Catherine and Warrick later," Gil said, between kisses, "your husband first."

Sara smiled and whispered, "Last one to the bedroom has to pick up the clothing off the floor."

Gil smiled as he reached the bed room door, he thought he had won until he seen Sara come out of the bathroom. "Ha!" she said.

Gil moved to her side and kissed her as he eased her back on to the bed. Gil's kisses started at her lips, then went to her neck, then her breasts. Gil's kisses kept going down until he settled his head between her thighs.

Sara was moaning with pleasure now as he took her little nub between his lips and began sucking and licking her. He inserted two fingers in her opening and began pumping until he felt Sara's walls clamping down on his fingers and hearing her scream his name. Sara spent her sweet honey, while Gil hungrily swallowed.

Gil positioned himself above Sara and entered her, he began thrusting gently into her, his mouth finding the sensitive flesh of her neck. Sara's hips moved with him, matching his rhythm with her own.

Their kisses and tender touches only served to increase his need for release and that need soon took over control of his movements. Gil started pounded into her as hard as he could, while Sara moaned and screamed with delight. Sara came hard again, her wet, hot walls grabbing his manhood, he only was able to thrust once more before his release took over him.

Exhausted Gil lay his head on her chest, Sara kissed the top of his head as he softly kissed her nipples. Slowly breathing returned to normal as heartbeats slowed down, Gil rolled from atop her and wrapped her in his arms, they slept.

"Signs of sexual activity", Gil smiled at the thought as he woke up the next morning. How many times had they entered a room and noticed just what he is noticing now, that tell tale smell that is left behind, sheets tangled and clothing on the floor.

He reached for Sara but she was gone, "Must be in the bathroom," he thought.

Just as he as about to get up he was tackled by her, "Ha got ya," she said smiling. "And what do you intend to do with me?" he asked grinning at her.

"Just this," she told him as she kissed him. "And maybe some of this too," she added running her hand down below his waist. "MMM. I think I like that," he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Sara pushed him down on the bed and straddled him.

She leaned forward and kissed him, then she kissed a trail to his manhood and pulled it into her mouth. The remains of last nights climax was still on Gil's manhood but nothing taste sweeter to Sara.

The time they spent together taught Sara all she needed to know to give Gil pleasure this way, she stayed there until he was near his climax. Sara moved into a position so Gil could enter her, he was able to control himself so that each thrust of his manhood rubbed her spot. Sara soon climaxed, her honey coated his manhood and that was all it took, Gil exploded deep inside her.

Later they were laying with arms and legs wrapped around each other. Sara smiled as she managed to unwrap her self from him.

Slipping on a robe she said, "Don't forget, you lost the race last night. You have to pick up the clothing." She smiled as he tossed a pillow at her. "That too," she said laughing as she headed out the door. "I'll have something ready to eat by time you get finished," Sara yelled heading down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sara knew that Catherine had been in love with Warrick Brown for as long as she can remember. She had told Sara once that from the first time she seen those soft green eyes Warrick occupied her every thought, he was all she dreamed about and he was all she fantasized about.

Catherine confessed to Sara that only Warrick could make her life complete. When Warrick married shortly after Nicks abduction Catherine fell into a state of depression.

No one seemed to notice it except Sara, that was why Sara was determined that something had to be down to get them together. Since his divorce Warrick has been just as depressed, this made Sara more determined to do something about it, she just was not sure what.

Warrick and Catherine were on her mind when Gil came into the kitchen. Sara was standing at the stove and Gil walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

Gil must have startled Sara because before she realized what she had done her elbow came back right into his stomach.

"Oh darling, I am sooo sorry," she said kissing him. "Remind me never to do that again," Gil said smiling as he rubbed his stomach.

"I was thinking about Catherine and Warrick," Sara told him putting the food on the table, "We have to get them together."

"WE have to mind our own business," Gil told Sara once again but once again knowing she was not paying attention to him. Sara just nodded. Gil knew Sara well enough to know that her mind was set and nothing he said or did would change it.

Nothing more was said about it. As they were on their way to the lab Sara put the first part of her plan into action.

Sara said, "Hon I have a great idea. Why don't we ask Nick and Warrick and Catherine up to the cabin this weekend. I think it will be fun."

Gil was sure Sara was up to something but he had to admit that it would be good to get away from the city for a weekend. "I'll ask them tonight," Gil said.

Sara smiled, she did have something planned, she just could not tell Gil because he would not approve. "Anyway, he can't object to something he doesn't know about," Sara thought. Then she giggled. "Men are so clueless," Sara said to herself.

As Gil was about to pass out the assignments he told them of Sara's plans. "Have to take a rain check," Nick said, "Sophia and I am flying home this weekend to meet my folks."

Sara said how sorry she was, but inside she was smiling. Sara knew they were going away, Sophia had already told her.

"Lindsey is staying at Beth Ann's this weekend," Catherine said, "I would love to go." "I have nothing planned," Warrick said, "Sounds good to me. Maybe I can get in some fishing."

The first part of Sara's plan was falling into place, now if the rest of it went as smoothly.

"What are you up to," Gil asked on their way to their scene. "Not a thing," Sara said, "How dare you even think such a thing." She pretended to be hurt.

"Because, my dear, I know you all to well," Gil said slipping his hand on top of hers. Sara pulled hers away and playfully slapped him, "Be have yourself, we are on Ecklie's time."

"Ecklie can kiss my foot," Gil said, smiling at her, "Any way, who is going to tell? Certainly not me."

They did tease and play a little when they were alone but once they were at a scene it was all business, Gil was the supervisor and Sara knew it. She took her orders like all the rest. Nick had once remarked at just how professional they were, "You can hardly tell you two are anything but supervisor and subordinate."

That was the only thing that the sheriff had insisted on when Sara came back to graves, that when on the clock, they conduct themselves in a professional manor at all times. Gil insisted on it also.

The more Gil thought about getting away for the weekend the more he liked the idea even though he was positive Sara was up to something.

Friday morning came and Warrick and Catherine meant over to Gil and Sara's place. They had all decided to ride together.

As they were packing the jeep Gil said, "Hey Rick, how handy are you with a hammer and nails?"

"Fair. Why?" Warrick asked. "I just found out that there was some storm damage to the cabin, I figured we could handle it together," Gil said.

"What kind of damage?" Warrick asked. "Not sure," was Gil's answer.

Sara was busting inside, she knew just what was damaged and it fit perfectly into her plan.

When they arrived at the cabin they could see the damage, there had been a wind storm and some tiles were blown off the roof and a branch had broken one of the windows.

Gil drew in a deep breath then let it out, "Well it is to late to get the things we need tonight, let's just grab something to eat and some sleep and we can start in the morning."

Everyone grabbed their stuff from Gil's jeep and headed inside.

Sara said - with a smile buried deep inside herself, "Hon, the window is broken in one of the bedrooms. That means we only have two that we can use."

You see, Sara is smiling because she knew all along what and where the damage was, a neighbor of their's had called and told her.

This was Sara's plan, to get Warrick and Catherine in the same room and let nature take its course.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We can do boys in one and girls in the other," Warrick said.

"Absolutely not," Sara said. "I intend to take full advantage of this weekend and I do not intend to do it with Catherine." Sara put her arms around Gil and kissed him. "You two are adults, I am sure you can sleep in the same room and behave yourself," she said winking at Catherine.

Now Gil realized what she was up too, he started to say something when Sara kissed him, "You put our stuff in our room and I will fix something to eat. Warrick, grab your's and Catherine's stuff and put it in the spare room."

Catherine followed Sara into the kitchen, "You are so sneaky. You planed this didn't you?" Sara just smiled.

After they ate Gil started the fireplace, Sara turned off all the lights so the only light was the flickering fireplace. Gil and Sara were on the loveseat, she had her head on Gil's shoulder and her hand on his inner thigh, Sara was going to make sure that not only she got what she wanted but also that Warrick and Catherine were left alone.

It did not take long for Gil's manhood to start to swell along with his need for her. "Well I think we are going to call it a night," Gil said, taking her hand and heading for their room, "See you in the morning."

"Just be quiet in there," Warrick said smiling as they left.

Catherine and Warrick sat in the living room a little longer then decided to call it a night also.

Gil pulled Sara's shirt off, and was delighted to find that she wasn't wearing a bra. He started to kiss her breasts, taking one into his hand, and kneading it. Sara groaned. He started a rhythm of licking, and nipping her nipples.

Sara moved her hand down looking for his arousal. It didn't take her long. Sara moved her hands into his briefs, and started squeezing and running her hand down his shaft. Gil moaned and shuddered.

Soon they were completely naked. "God your beautiful," Gil said. "Gil," Sara begged, her need for him increasing. Gil had been staring at her, and Sara was getting restless, she needed him.

Gil kissed her forehead and then he started to move down. Kissing her lips, then her neck, breasts, and belly button. He settled between her legs.

His mouth quickly found her enlarged pink nub, Gil flicked it with his tongue before pulling it into his mouth and sucking. He slipped a finger inside of her, and started to rub her. Sara was already so wet.

Gil slipped another finger inside of her, and started moving in, and out. "Ohh Gil..." Sara moaned. He picked up the pace and soon had her yelling his name.

Gil gave her a moment to calm down, before slipping his tongue inside of her. Sara was almost ready to lose control but Gil was not ready yet, he wanted to make it last.

Gil released her clit and kissed Sara's inner thigh, and started licking, and rubbing her. Sara moved her hand to his head, and started to pull at his hair, forcing his mouth back to her womanhood, Gil knew he was driving her insane.

He groaned when he tasted how wet Sara was. He could have spent forever down there just kissing her, and tasting her.

Hearing her moaning, and screaming his name. Sara's orgasm hit her like a title wave, crasing over them both. Gil swallowed what her could, loving the taste of her.

Sara pushed Gil to a laying position and climbed over top of him. Gil loved it when Sara rode his manhood. Sara eased herself onto him as he groaned at the feeling of having her on top of him.

Sara raised above Gil's manhood then eased it inside her. Sara started to rock on top of Gil. She looked incredible riding him. It was almost too much to handle.

"Hmm Sara." Gil moaned, as she picked the pace up. Sara smiled down at him, and moved even faster. Gil grabbed her hips, and started thrusting into her.

"Oh Gil..." Sara cried as she closed her eyes. Gil looked up at her. Sara opened her eyes, and pulled on his shoulders moving him into a sitting position so that their face's were only a few inches away from each other.

Sara continued to grind into his lap, she could feel herself loosing control. Gil moved his hand onto the back of Sara's neck, and brought her mouth to his.

She felt the orgasm take her, she cried into his mouth, and squeezed her internal muscles to help Gil along. Gil thrust through her orgasm, and cried Sara's name as he came.

Warrick stood in the doorway of the other room, there was only a king bed. "Come on," Catherine said, "We are both adults."

She smiled and headed for the bathroom to change. By time she came back Warrick was already in the bed. She crawled in, him on one sided her on the other. That is where they fell asleep.

Sara's plan had some help from Mother Nature. Someplace during the night there was a thunderstorm, the only thing that Catherine was afraid of - lightening.

A flash of lightening and a crack of thunder and she was cuddled as close to Warrick as she could get. The feel of her body next to his woke him.

"Hi," he said. She started to move, "I am sorry. They scare me." He put his arm around her and pulled her next to him, "Stay."

A few more flashes of lightening and she was trembling, it was then that Warrick decided to follow his heart and kissed her. Not overly passionate, but enough to let her know what was on his mind. That was all she needed to know.

One kiss led to another, one touch to another, Catherine's fantasy was going to be full filled.

Warrick was kissing her, pushing at her lips with his tongue. That's when Catherine moaned. He traced the edges of her teeth with the tip of his tongue and then ran his tongue over the roof of her mouth, memorizing her mouth.

Warricks hands were everywhere: they ran over Catherine's hips, up her waist, gave her breasts a squeeze, down her stomach, and finally found her love button. Catherine moaned into Warricks mouth as he cupped her down there, with his palm pressing against her clit and the length of his fingers along her lips and the tips of his fingers right against her opening.

Catherine pushed against his hand unconsciously and groaned when Warrick moved between her legs and swiftly removed her pajamas. Warrick studyed Catherine, God, she was perfect. "Warrick?" She breathed.

"Catherine… you are… so beautiful." Warrick said reverently, shaking his head in the sheer disbelief that any woman could be this stunning.

Catherine felt countless tremors go through her as Warrick lowered himeslf into her womanhood. She nearly jumped when she felt his kisses on the flesh of her mound. Catherine knew she was in heaven when she felt his tongue glide over her lips before gently parting them. At this point, all she could do was gasp when Warrick circled the entrance where her moisture was coming from.

Warrick moved the tip of his tongue around her opening before running his tongue slowly between her inner lips. He sucked one of her puffed, smooth outer lips into his mouth and then gave the same treatment to the opposite one.

Warrick gently circled the delicate flesh just around her clit, tormenting Catherine effectively, before finally moving his tongue over that erect bundle of nerves.

Flicking his tongue gently over that spot again and again left Catherine's legs trembling. Warrick begin sucking on her nub like he would a nipple, that was all it took. Catherine's legs suddenly stiffened, she gripped his hair like a lifeline, and she let out a groan that sounded as though it had been building for years.

Catherine breathed out a few more times and then screamed once more. Warrick moved above Catherine and entered her. She was tight, hot, and wet. Warrick pumped, fast and hard.

All the while Catherine was begging for more. Warrick's manhood continually massaged Catherines spot, she screamed as her body's liquid gushed around Warrick's hard member.

Her walls clenched so tightly around him repeatedly that… well, that was about all he could bear. With one final thrust and a groan, he spilled himself inside of her until he was pretty sure that there was nothing left inside of himself.

Warrick dropped his forehead to the crook of her shoulder Catherine faltered slightly; her privates were sore and her legs were about as sturdy as Jello.

Warrick propped his elbows on either side of her head so that he could look down at her. Catherine smiled at him and he smiled back. He bent forward and bonded their lips together. "Don't leave me…" Warrick said so softly, so lovingly, so desperately. "I could never leave you. You're the one thing that gives me faith in the world. I want you in my life."

"Like this?" Warrick asked, nodding with his head at the two of them pressed together so intimately. Catherine couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Definitely like this."

"Well, you know, with all the noise we were makin'… you think Gil and Sara heard?" Catherine asked. Warrick chuckled, "I am sure they are making their own noise." Warrick rolled from atop her and wrapped her in his arms, sleep over took them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Gil knocked on the door of the spare room, "You two awake? Sara is fixing waffles."

"Will be there shortly," Warrick yelled through the door. Inside the room they were still wrapped in each others arms.

"I should apologize for last night," Warrick started to say, "but if you knew how long I wanted this to happen, well I'm not sorry it happened, I'm thrilled. I love you. I have for as long as I can remember. All the other women, well lets just say I was trying to hide the fact that you are the only one that I want, that I need."

Catherine giggled, "That is the only reason why I have been with other men."

Warrick pulled Catherine close to him and kissed her again. "When we get the other room done I can move your stuff in there if you want," Warrick said smiling at her. "Not on your life," Catherine said kissing him and cuddling closer to Warrick, "I am finally where I want to be."

Warrick had the look of a man that felt he needed to get something off his chest when he said, "The only reason I married……" Catherine stopped him with a kiss, "You don't need to explain anything to me."

"But I do," he said, "After what happened to Nick I was afraid - afraid that something might happen to me and that there would be no proof that I ever walked this earth. I wanted a child and truthfully I did not think you would want to have another one, I mean Lindsay is almost grown." Warrick blew out a deep breath and collected his thoughts again. "Well, we talked about babies and she said - she said she was not interested in anything that would mess up her figure. That was the main reason I divorced her," Warrick said, finally relived that all of this was out in the open.

Catherine took his face into her hands and kissed him tenderly, "Perhaps you should have asked me that question. I would love to have your child." Warrick smiled. "Maybe we should talk about this further," Warrick said running his hands across Catherine's breasts. Catherine laughed, "Later, I'm starved and those waffles smell good."

They dressed and went into the kitchen. "Morning," Sara said pointing to two places already seat with juice and fruit. Gil sat the waffles on the plates, kissed Sara, pulled out her chair and they all ate. As they were eating they talked about the storm last night and the best way to go about fixing the damage.

"I have not had a chance to see if there was any additional damage," Gil said, "We can do that before we go into town." Warrick nodded, they both stood and headed outside to survey the damage and make a list of necessary items.

"Hon, we are leaving now," Gil said, sticking his head in the door, "Is there anything you ladies need?" Sara walked over to the him, "I need you," she said kissing him. "MMM, I need you too," Gil said returning her kiss.

Catherine laughed, "Alright you too. You can always do THAT later." Catherine handed Gil a list of things they needed. "See you in a bit," Gil said, walking out the door.

Sara blew him a kiss and showed the sign for "I love you".

The men went to town while Catherine and Sara started to clean up the kitchen. "Come on fess up," Sara said wanting to know about last night. Catherine did not have to say anything, she just blushed and smiled from ear to ear.

"I knew it," Sara said very happy with herself, "I knew you two were meant for each other."

Catherine told her all that happened the night before, the thunderstorm and her snuggling close to Warrick because "That is the only thing I am afraid of," Catherine confessed.

Then, leaving out the actual act of course, Catherine told Sara about the rest of the events. She also told Sara about Warrick's reason for getting married.

"I told him he should have asked me," Catherine said. "You want another baby?" Sara said almost in shock. "Not just any baby," Catherine said smiling, "Warrick's baby."

They were still giggling and talking when Gil and Warrick came back, "What are you two talking about?" Gil asked.

Sara looked at Catherine and they both said, "Nothing." Gil had a feeling but decided it best not to say anything.

Gil was nailing on the tiles and Warrick was fixing the window, Catherine and Sara were on cleaning up. "Ouch!" Catherine said looking at her hand, she had cut it on a piece of broken glass.

"Honey, are you OK?" Warrick asked going over to her and taking her hand. "It doesn't look to deep," Catherine said. "Well let's get it taken care of," Warrick said as took her into the bathroom to clean and dress her hand.

"Honey?" Gil said looking at Sara. "Help me finish cleaning this up and I will tell you a story about two people and a thunderstorm," she said smiling. Sara proceeded to tell Gil everything, starting with her plan to get Warrick and Catherine together to everything that Catherine told her. "This is what you were planning all along," he said smiling at her. "Well I did not plan the thunderstorm, but it sure did help," Sara said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Even after the window and roof had been fixed Catherine stayed where she was, in Warrick's bed. Gil smiled each time he looked at them. They were happy and in a strange way, that made him feel good too.

He and Sara decided that what ever, if any thing, was said to the rest of the crew would come from Catherine and Warrick. The four of them spent the rest of their extended weekend in the cabin. Their first shift back everyone noticed a difference in Warrick and Catherine. It almost went without saying that everyone knew that they were now together. Two months later Warrick moved in with Catherine.

One night, three weeks later, something happened that would change Warrick's life. He was in the field when a very official looking plain brown envelope was delivered to the lab for him. Gil was allowed to sign for it and after he did he safely locked it away. At the end of shift Gil called Warrick into his office, "Close the door," Gil said, "and have a seat." "This came for you today while you were out, it is from a lawyer - Herman Justice." He handed the envelope to Warrick.

Warrick opened the envelope and read the papers inside, "Oh my God," was all he could say. Warrick handed them to Gil. Gil read them, "I never knew." Warrick took back the papers and then said, "I need a big favor." "I think I know what it is," Gil said. "I need to talk to Catherine about this, can I barrow your office?" Gil did not answer, he just called Catherine on her cell and asked her to come to his office. When she arrived he smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind him. "I need to talk to you, Cath," Warrick said, "And I think you better sit down." Catherine looked at him, totally confused and sat. Warrick drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He handed her the papers, after she read them he told her the story. "Well," she said. "It will mean some changes, but I don't see a problem." She smiled at him. "Thanks," he said smiling.

Warrick opened the door and motioned the rest of the gang to come in, "For obvious reasons, I had to tell Catherine first. But now I want you all to know."

They each either took a seat or found a comfortable place to stand. Sara leaned against Gil and he put his arms around her.

"Two years ago," Warrick started, "I had what amounted to a very enjoyable weekend with a young lady. The next month she came to me and told me she was pregnant and it was my child. I am not calling her a slut - but I was not the only one she had slept with, that and I did use protection. When the baby was born she sued for child support. I, of course, demanded proof. A DNA test was preformed and proved the boy was mine. I arraigned to have child support taken from my check to see to it that Issac was taken care of."

He stopped for a few minutes to let all this sink in. "I received a letter today, the boys mother was killed in an auto accident. I now have full custody of my son. I have to go to San Francisco to get him." Catherine took his hand, "And I am going with him."

Gil told them to go home and pack and he would clear it with Ecklie. Gil fixed it with a very upset Ecklie, Sara smiled. Upsetting Conrad seemed to make Gil happy.

At the house Sara said, "So that should make him, what, about a year and a half?" Gil nodded. "I would have never thought," Sara said. "I mean, Warrick never even hinted at the fact that he has a son."

"We all have our skeletons," Gil said. "I know what mine is - was," Sara said, "What would yours be?" Gil smiled at her but did not say anything. He just took her hand and went to their bedroom.

Sara started to feel the ache, the sweet, familiar ache of arousal. She kissed Gil, "Please." Gil smiled as he eased her to the bed, his lips finding her nipples. His sucking on them caused her to moan with delight. Sara could feel Gil's hand on her rear squeezing and stroking the soft flesh.

She almost screamed out loud when a set of fingers flicked over her clitoris. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss, groaning as his tongue slipped in. Sara reached out and ran her hand down his chest, finally reached the course nest of curls between his legs.

Gil closed his eyes and sighed. Sara slowly trailed her fingers along his length. His mouth fell open as his breathing quickened. Sara squeezed ever so lightly causing him to open his eyes and groan. The sound stirred something inside of Sara and caused her to start stroking him in earnest.

Gil's breath was coming in gasps, his hands clutching at the sheets. Sara brought her lips to the hollow of his throat, kissing his pulse as it hammered against the taught skin of his neck. Gil let his naked body rest in the cradle of her spread legs as he raised her hands up and pinned them to the headboard.

His mouth was on hers again, hard and demanding as he eased his manhood into her tight opening. Sara threw her head back and cried out as he filled her completely. Gil's lips on hers as he rocked his hips, coming in and out of her agonizingly slow. Sara grasped his butt and pulled him into her.

This was Sara's signal, playtime was over, she was ready for him, Sara needed him fast and hard. Gil placed his hands on the bed near her waist as he slammed into her over and over again. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he tore his lips from hers and stared into her eyes.

His normally light blue eyes were now clouded over as he drove into her, harder and faster with each powerful thrust. The storm of emotions in his intense gaze, his rock hard manhood sliding in and out of her made Sara moan his name over and over again as she felt the tides of pleasure start to wash over her.

Grinding his pelvis against Sara's sensitive nub, he thrust into her harder, deeper and faster than before. Sara could see stars appeared in front of her eyes as jolts of pleasure spread throughout her body.

Sara was screaming Gils name over and over as he thrust home, causing her to release her honey. All the while he was groaning her name into the still evening air as he also released himself.

Gil slowly let his body come to rest on top of hers. Catching her breath she held him close, smiling in the sweet afterglow. "I love you Gilbert Grissom," Sara whispered. "I love you Sara Grissom," Gil said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gil held her close to him after they had finished making love, she lay her head on his shoulder. "I have another 'skeleton' to expose," Sara told him.

"Really?" he said, "Let me guess." "Help yourself," she said, "But even you can't figure it out." "You are pregnant and have not figured out how to tell me," Gil said.

Sara sat up, "How in the hell did you know?" she said. Gil pulled her back to him, "I am a genius. That and you forgot to empty the bathroom trash, I found the EPT."

He laughed as she straddled his chest. "You are such a ....." He started to tickle her. "Stop!" she said. He did. "Gil, please, tell me what do you think?"

"About the baby? I think it is fantastic and it should have happened years ago. I hope it is twins," he said pulling her close to him and kissing her.

His kiss was passionate, his need for her increased with each kiss. He ran his hands down her back and around the front so he could caress her breasts.

She sat back, he took each nipple into his mouth and sucked and kissed it. The soft moans of approval only excited him more. She reached behind her and took his swelling manhood, stroking it as he kissed, sucked and caressed her breasts. Sara moved back, Gil lift her hips and entered her. He continued to caress her breasts as she moved up and down on him.

Sara made sure that his manhood massaged her g-spot, this brought her to the first of her climaxes. Her body started to quiver, Gil took her hips in his hands and steadied her as he released himself.

As she finished she lay her head on his chest, "I love you," he said, "I do so want this child."

Sara lift her head and kissed him then rolled to his side, cuddling close to him. "I was so unsure," she said, "But now I am sure."

She fell asleep shortly after, Gil lay awake. A baby, WOW. To be honest with himself he had to admit that a child had never crossed his mind. But now - now he knew - this child will make his life complete. This child would cement the bond that they already had for each other.

"And I think I should tell Sara about MY skeleton," he said as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Gil was sitting on the front porch when Sara woke up. It was a little chilly out so she wrapped her robe around herself before grabbing a cup of coffee and joining him.

"Darling, what is wrong?" Sara asked. "Nothing," Gil said. "Hon, you tossed and turned all night long and you were up before the sun. That is not nothing."

Gil sipped his coffee, exhaled and took her hand. "We need to talk, but lets go inside where it is warmer," Gil said.

They went to the living room and he lit the fireplace. Then he asked her to sit on the sofa, "Remember I told you we all have skeletons? I have one too."

"Are you talking about your hearing loss and the fact it might affect the baby?" Sara asked him. "No," he said. After his surgery he had decided to tell everyone about his history.

"It is something different," Gil told her. Sara sat her coffee down and listened.

"10 years ago the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on walked into my classroom. I melted, I was in love. Right then and there I decided that you were the only one I wanted in my life," Gil said.

Sara smiled, "I knew that. I could tell by the way you looked at me. I fell for you too. But that is no secret".

"The secret is the reason why, why I waited as long as I did to act on my feelings," Gil said, unsure how she would react to his "skeleton."

This is something that Sara had always wondered about, she was now going to get her answer.

"Each night I would think of a way to approach you, I would dream about making love to you, about marrying you and having a family. Each day I would talk myself out of it. That day that you told me by time I made up my mind what to do about us it might be to late it made me realize that I had to act, I had to do something," Gil said.

"Gil what are you trying to tell me?" Sara asked.

"I was a senior in collage," Gil said, "and I was in love. She was a freshman, I had decided to marry her. I went to her dorm to ask her. Her door was locked, but I had a key. When I opened the door I seen Casey in bed with another man. I interrupted them and she never so much as stopped what she was doing. All she did was tell me to watch, then I would be next."

Sara took his hand. "My heart broke, I vowed right then and there that I would never feel that kind of pain again. I would never fall in love again," Gil said, a look of pain on his face that Sara ad never seen before.

"But you did, with me," Sara said. "Yes I did," Gil said smiling, "I fell hard. I just would not let myself love you. I would not let myself feel again. I tried to ignore my feelings, ignore you. But I could not, they just grew. Then you got hooked up with Hank and I told myself it was a good thing I did not tell you."

"Hank was just a way to make you jealous, he never meant anything to me," Sara said.

"Well it worked. It was right after that that I told myself if the chance came again I would act on my feelings, I would tell you how much I loved you," Gil said smiling at Sara.

Sara stood and took him in her arms, "I could never - would never hurt you like that."

"I realize that now," he told her, "It is just that I wrapped myself up inside myself and refused to come out." Sara kissed him, "I am so glad you did."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Me too," he said returning her kiss. "Now that I look back, it was foolish of me to let what happened with Casey affect the rest of my life, considering the fact that I could have lost you."Sara smiled at him, "My love, as hard as I fell for you there is no way I was going to let you go." She whispered something in his ear, he smiled, took her hand and they went to the bedroom.

After they undressed Gil gently sat Sara on the edge of the bed. With that his lips found hers and he let his hands travel up her bare thighs. Sara shuddered at his warm hands on her soft skin, slowly gliding upwards.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, Gil's gently spread her legs apart so he could kneel between them. Then his hands slid up her inner thighs his loving touches already were enough to make her wet.

Sara jumped lightly when his thumb pressed against her clit, gently stroking it. Once again he glanced up at his wife, who was staring at him with pure desire in her eyes. Gil pushed her legs further apart, spreading them wide. His attention turned back to that spot between her legs.

She could feel the pulsing sensation of anticipation, begging to be touched by him. Sara sighed the moment his index finger and thumb stroked the soft flesh of her lips. Her hips jerked up from the bed when he dipped his index finger into her wet entrance.

Ever so slowly he moved it inside her lightly before he added another one. Through parted lips she released a deep moan at the sensation of his fingers filling her, moving and massaging her so perfectly. Sara shrieked when Gil placed a wet kiss onto her clit, sticking his tongue out to lick her afterwards.

The feeling of his tongue swirling over her soft flesh was driving her crazy and the sensation of his lips closing over her clit sent shivers throughout her body. Shouting out, Sara bucked up against him, shuddering at the feeling. While pumping his fingers in and out of her, Gil started to suck on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Within no time he got Sara to the edge of her orgasm.

A few more thrusts of his fingers and licks from his tongue made Sara's body shudder. She released a long moan when her walls clenched around his fingers and she came. Gil lapped at her honey, enjoying each drop. Gil smiled at the sight of his satisfied wife. Sara was panting heavily.

With her flushed face so exhausted yet so satisfied, Sara was an erotic image Gil couldn't get enough of. But as much as he loved to pleasure his wife, he needed his own release as well. Knowing him so well, Sara knew exactly what he was thinking. Leaning forward, her lips met his in a soft yet heated kiss. Bringing her between his legs, she stroked his hardening manhood, causing him to growl against her lips.

She continued her assault on Gil's manhood, stroking it as they kissed each other passionately. Feeling himself getting closer to his release, Gil sat on the soft carpet covering the floor, pulling her off the bed so she was sitting on his lap. Resting her hands on Gil's shoulders for balance, Sara pushed him down onto his back. Forcefully she rode him, moving her hips up and down, back and forth, due to the angle her throbbing clit rubbing against his skin over and over again.

Only a moment later her female muscles started to contract around his painfully hard erection. Sara shuddered on top of him until she came and collapsed on top of him. Rolling them over, Gil brought himself on top of Sara now. A few more hard thrusts and he could feel the heat inside him exploding like a flash, causing his body to jerk violently when he came as well.

Carefully withdrawing from her, he lay down next to her and closed his arms around her and pulled her into his arms. The couple remained lying in each other's arms for a while, calming their rapid breaths down.

"Mom was right," Gil said. "What?" she said snuggling close to him. "Mom always said 'actions speak louder the words'." Sara giggled, "Somehow I have a feeling she was not talking about this."

About an hour before they were ready to leave for the lab there was a knock on their door. Sara opened it to find Catherine and Warrick. Warrick was holding the most beautiful little man Sara had ever seen. There was no doubt he was his fathers child. He had Warrick's green eyes and smile.

"I would like you to meet Isaac," Warrick said. The child was sleepy but smiled at Gil and Sara. "I was on my way to doc's to drop him off," Warrick said. "Mrs. Robbins said she would keep him till I could find something else. Just thought you all would like to meet the little fella."

"He is quite the little man," Gil said. "Catherine and I thought he needed a MOTHER and FATHER," Warrick said. "We got married while we were in San Francisco." "Congratulations," Sara said hugging Catherine, "I knew you two would figure out you belong together. Just be glad it did not take Warrick as long as it took Gil to come to that realization."

"It could not wait that long," Catherine said blushing, "I am already in my second month." Once more Sara hugged Catherine.

Then Gil put his arms around Sara, "I was going to tell everyone tonight," Gil said, "but as long as you are sharing we will too. Sara is expecting, we are going to have a baby."

Catherine hugged her, "I am so happy for you both." Warrick shook Gil's hand, "Congratulations. You are going to make great parents."

Everyone said that pregnancy agreed with Sara, she was a lot more relaxed. Gil was also enjoying the affects the pregnancy had on her too, her whole body was more sensitive to his touch.

Things that would have at one time cause an argument just passed by without a word. Sara was three months into her pregnancy when she pulled herself out of field work, "I can't take a chance of anything happening to the baby."

Catherine already had taken herself out of the field so the two of them were now "temporary lab rats". Sara went to see Gil, she had just came from the doctor. "How about a bite to eat?" she asked him holding up a basket. He sat aside the paperwork he was doing and followed her to the break room.

"How are you both doing? You know I wanted to be there," Gil said once more apologizing for not being able to go with her. "We are just fine," she said with a devilish look on her face.

"What?" he said."I had a sonogram done today, I know what we are having," Sara said. "So tell me?" Gil said, "Are we having a Jessica Lee or a Jessie Lee?" They both laughed.

With Gil's middle name being LEE and Sara's being JESSICA they had decided, that they would just combine them for the bay's name - JESSICA LEE for a girl and JESSIE LEE for a smiled at him, "We are having a daughter." "Fantastic," Gil said wrapping her in his arms.

"A carbon copy of my beautiful wife." "I thought you would be disappointed," Sara told him. "Why?" he asked. "Most men want a son, you know - carry on the family name - and all that," was her response. "I would have been satisfied with either," Gil told her, "As long as you are the baby's mother.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The day was bright and sunny, a perfect day for a picnic, it was the annual LVPD Police/CSI/Firefighters picnic.

Last month Catherine had delivered a beautiful little lady, she and Warrick named her Anna Bell, after his grandmother. Warrick had commented that his family was now complete, he had his beautiful Catherine his son and his daughter. Isaac had adapted well to his new family and had excepted the rest of the team as "aunts and uncles". Most of all he loved his big sister, Lindsay. Anna was cute enough but - "She can't play with me," he had told his dad.

By now Sara was close to starting her ninth month. She was sitting at a picnic table drinking an ice tea, and mumbling to herself. "What's wrong?" Greg asked her. "Besides the fact that I can't participate in any of the competition - I look like a whale - my feet are swollen - my back hurts and I have to pee every two seconds, nothing," Sara said smiling at Greg.

Greg laughed as he walked away, he went over to Grissom, who was playing horseshoes with Jim, and told him about Sara. Gil handed Greg his shoes and went to his wife.

Sitting next to Sara Gil said, "I am sorry hon, you want to go home?" "No babe, it is alright," she kissed him, "Have to head to the potty again." She turned and looked at him, "Finish your game, I like watching you. I like that sexy ass of yours."

On her way back from the restroom she seen Warrick, he was kneeling on the ground playing with Isaac. Sara walked up behind him and stopped to watch Warrick playing ball with his son.

She could not get over how much Isaac had changed Warrick, he thought the sun rose and set in that boy. Warrick loved Anna too, but Isaac was his boy.

One second she was standing behind Warrick, the next she was on the ground, pain filled her side. She could hear the sounds of gun fire, she remembered calling for Gil, then nothing.

Gil and the rest heard the shots too, people were falling as two young boys stood laughing and firing semi automatic weapons. They were tackled by two officers, cell phones were being used to call 911.

Doc and Dave tried to do what they could. It took no time for on duty officers and ambulances to show up. A bullet had grazed Gil's hand but all he could think of was finding Sara.

He heard Catherine scream and went to where she was. He seen Isaac and Warrick covered with blood, on the ground behind him he seen Sara, blood running from her side. Gil yelled for doc. "This one goes first," doc told one of the paramedics, "She's pregnant."

The medic nodded his head and started doing what needed to be done. As all this was going on Jim was talking to the two boys who had done the shooting. It was obvious they were high on something. They kept talking about a "pig" roast and how you had to kill the pigs before you could cook them.

The hospital was put on full alert, as quickly as an ambulance and unloaded nurses and doctors were there to tend to them. A nurse tried to take Gil over to a room, but he would not leave Sara's side.

Sara was checked over, the doctor looked at Gil. "From what I can see the baby is fine. The baby needs to be deliver before I can operate on your wife," he told Gil. "Do what ever you need to do," Gil said. "You get yourself tended to," the doctor told Gil, "then go to the waiting room and I will contact you there."

Gil kissed Sara, "I love you." "You too," he said touching her stomach. Gil would not leave until Sara's OB showed up. It took almost no time to deliver Jessica. "She is perfect. No affects from what Momma went through," a nurse said showing him a crying baby.

Gil looked at her, tears forming in his eyes. "My wife?" he asked. "Dr. Hill is working on her now," he replied.

Catherine, holding Anna, walked over to Gil, "Isaac is fine. The blood on him was Warrick's. Warrick was hit in the shoulder, he is in surgery now but the doctor said he will be fine." Gil nodded, "How about you and Anna?"

"We're fine, far enough away from the shooting. How is Sara?" Catherine asked. "In surgery too," Gil said.

Jim walked over to Gil. "What in the hell happened!" Gil demanded to know. "Two kids, high on God knows what, playing a violent video game decided to act it out," Jim said.

"What is the damage?" Gil asked. "One dead - four serious - twenty minor," Jim said, "Officer Carter got it in the head, he is the only one we lost."

Gil closed his eyes, "One is one to many."

Jim continued, "Warrick, Sara, Josh and Harvey are all in surgery but the doc's don't see anything life threatening. We are waiting for tox to see what the boys are on, they are in custody now."

Jim noticed the blood on Gil's hand then he added, "Don't you think you should get yourself taken care of?"

"Not until I know Sara is alright," Gil said.

After what seemed like an eternity to Gil the doctor came to him. "We removed the bullet and Mrs. Grissom is going to be fine. There is no major damage. She will be in recovery for an hour before you can see her. Get yourself tended to and go see your daughter."

Gil thanked him and finally let the nurse check him out. 10 minutes later he had changed into scrubs and was holding his daughter.

"Well, little one. This is not the way Momma and I planed to get you here, but you are here and you are beautiful."

She wrapped her hand around his finger and smiled, the nurse said it was 'gas' but Gil knew it was a smile, Jessica now had her daddy's heart, just like her Momma.

"You may see Mrs. Grissom now," a nurse told him. He placed Jessica in her crib and walked to recovery. In her room he went to her and tenderly held her.

"Jessica?" Sara asked. "She is fine," Gil told her.

Sara and Jessica stayed in the hospital for 2 days before Gil could take them home.

On their way home Gil said, "I have been thinking. I don't want to raise Jessica here in this kind of environment. I want to leave CSI and find a safer place to live."

Sara looked at him and smiled, "I have been thinking the same thing.

_One more chapter to go. I have been thinking of maybe doing something along the line of a sequal to this story for my next one but not sure if it will go over with you my readers, let me know how you feel about that idea. Thank you all for reading and leaving comments, I enjoy writing these stories and I feel special because you take time out of your day to read them. Thanks, Trish._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gil and Sara both laughed, it was funny how they always seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I need to feed Jessica," Sara told him kissing him.

Gil sat at his computer, he looked up as he heard Sara softly talking to their daughter. Gil looked at Sara nursing his child and shook his head, a few years ago he would have told people they were crazy if they had said that a wife and child was in his future.

Sara was softly humming as she rocked and nursed Jessica. "How can life be better then this?" Gil thought to himself.

He went to the google page on his computer and typed in what he was looking for, he found a few that interested him. Sara finished feeding the baby and laid her down.

"Find anything?" she asked coming back into the living room. He nodded and showed her what he had found.

"I guess you had better tell Conrad what we are planning to do," Sara said kissing the top of his head, "I am going to fix us something to eat."

After his phone call Gil went into the kitchen, he was grinning ear to ear.

"What?" she said. "I thought Conrad was going to stroke out," he told her. Sara giggled, she was not sure why but upsetting Conrad seemed to make Gil happy.

ONE YEAR LATER

It had taken the Grissom's a year to find just what it was they wanted.

"Big city's mean big problems," Sara would tell Gil, "I want somewhere small. Maybe out in the country."

After a few hits and misses Gil had found just what they were looking for, a professorship in a small collage town on the east coast.

Sara was offered a part time professorship also in the math department but she decided to stay at home with the little ones. "Maybe when they are older," she had told Gil.

Sara was able to find a small house that was "Far enough away from everything for some privacy yet close enough to schools and shopping."

It was an older Cape Cod style home with wood siding. Sara loved the covered porch and the fact that there was a foyer.

Directly off the foyer was a bedroom that Gil and Sara decided would be the guest room. There was a dinning room, kitchen and breakfast room along with the great room and the master bedroom on the first floor.

Sara said the dinning room would be for "special occasions".

The second floor had two more bedrooms plus a large storage are that could be easily converted into offices for them both. Through the two car garage and before you reached the kitchen was a storage area, the laundry room and a mud room.

Sara loved the idea of a place where family and guests could remove wet and muddy clothing.

The house in Vegas had been sold, Gil and Sara worked out a months notice and they were arranging to have the house backed up. The movers would be there in two days so Sara thought it a good idea to have the gang over one last time.

Everyone knew that Gil and Sara had plans to leave but no one thought that they really would go. To say the least it came as a shock when Gil had told the team that his last day would be the end of the month.

At the Grissom house Gil had put Nick in charge of the grill, the men were standing around talking, Sara, Sophia, Annie and Catherine were in the kitchen finishing up when Sara told them about the house that she and Gil had settled on.

"Are you kidding me?" Catherine asked when Sara showed her where they were moving to. "I mean it is like out in the middle of no where."

"Nope, I am not kidding, we love it," she told her, "The town is small and not to far away from the ocean. The schools around there are top in the country. Everything is just perfect."

Sara was glowing as she showed Catherine and the others pictures of the house. "We went there last weekend, the house is beautiful, four bedrooms, a huge back yard and the living room has a fireplace to die for."

Greg, who had been ease dropping, said, "One of those bedrooms for Grissom when you get mad at him?"

Sara smiled. "One will be a guest room so that when you all have had enough of Vegas you have a place to crash," Sara said, and then touching her expanding stomach, "The other one is for this little man."

"It is a boy this time?" Nick asked coming in on the backside of the conversation, "Does Griss know?"

"Not yet," Sara said, "He has been busy and I have not had a chance to tell him yet."

At three months into her pregnancy the baby was finally in the right position during the sonogram for the doctor to be able to tell its gender.

Gil came into the kitchen just as Sara had finished talking. Walking over to Sara, gave her a kiss then took his daughter, "I think Jessica wants to go outside. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Two things," Sara said smiling, "The bank has approved the loan for the house."

"Great," Gil said, "And ...?" "And," she said smiling at him, "You are having a son."

"Fantastic," Gil said kissing her, "But like I told you before, either would be wonderful - as long as you are the mother."

"So, you are really going to retire?" Jim asked him. "Yes," Gil said. "What is going to keep you busy?" Jim wanted to know. "I have a part time teaching job, I am going to write a book on entomology, do some fishing and I am going to enjoy my family," Gil said smiling at Jessica.

Jim chuckled, "I just can't get this picture in my head. You retired and Sara as a stay at home mom."

"Why?" Sara asked him.

"Come on," he said. "We all know how much you love the job."

Sara looked at Gil and smiled, "Yes, but I love my husband and daughter more and soon I will have a second child to look after. This is what I want. I want to be able to totally devote my shelf to my husband and children."

The End - Or should I say the beginning of their new life.

_My thanks to all who read my stories. The next one will be a sequel to this one, just have not worked out all teh details yet. Thanks again. Trish._


End file.
